In processing corn, it is necessary to shuck, or cut, the corn kernels from the cob. Over the years, several machines have been developed to effectuate this process. An example of such machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,057. These machines generally have six cutting surfaces. Each cutting surface, or cob cutter blade, consists of a counter-balanced knife having a U-shaped blade which is curved along its longitudinal axis to approximate the curvature of an average piece of corn. The curvature creates a convex and concave side of the blade. The cutting surface of the blade, found at its tip, has a heel and a toe, with the toe being greater in height than the heel, thereby creating an angled cutting surface. An example of a cob cutter blade is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,404.
In the processing of sweet corn for human consumption, the kernels are soft and can be easily crushed or partially cut if the blades are dull. During typical use, the blades become dull and must be resharpened every four to six hours. With proper care a blade may last up to three packing seasons. Without proper care, the blades can deteriorate quickly. Therefore, the proper sharpening of the blades is critical.